Detrás de tu sombra
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Shen tiene problemas e intenta olvidarlos con el alcohol, pero hay cosas que incluso el alcohol no puede borrar. ¿Por qué a pesar de estar ebrio solo recuerda a Ash Crimson, si es de él de quien realmente  se quiere deshacer? ShenxAsh


**_Notas del autor:_** Hola, espero les agrade el fic y al parecer es el primer fic Shen x Ash en fanfiction (en realidad el primero en idioma español) Así que espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Detrás de tu sombra**_

Su único compañero aquella noche había sido el alcohol del cual aun desprendía el aroma, sin embargo el tabaco no se había quedado atrás.

Se detuvo en seco cuando se percato del lugar en donde se encontraba, justo frente a aquella puerta perteneciente un departamento en particular, siempre se preguntaba la razón por la cual acudía a ese lugar y también se preguntaba la razón por la cual siempre acudía a el.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y espero pacientemente a que la abrieran, lo cual sucedió segundos después. Dando paso detrás de esta se encontraba un chico de estatura media, ojos azules y cabello extremadamente claro al punto de parecer totalmente blanco.

Quien se encontraba frente a la puerta solo le observo seriamente mientras aquel que había realizado la acción hizo un gesto en señal de admisión.

Dentro del departamento se podía apreciar el tiempo que dedicaba el chico al cuidado de su hogar, como era costumbre suya se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor mientras solo observaba como el otro chico tomaba asiento en otro sofá.

Pudo percibir su punzante y amenazadora mirada fija en el, no habían mencionado nada, ni un "hola", pero parecía que el chico de piel blanca hablaría primero

- Hueles a alcohol… - menciono al mismo tiempo en que su rostro cambiaba completamente de expresión

- Solo fueron un par de copas – menciono el rubio sin mucha importancia

- ¿No te cansas de ello? De embriagarte para solucionar tu problemas… -

- Embriagarse solo te ayuda a olvidar, no a solucionar problemas –

- Me sorprende que aun recuerdes tu nombre -

El moreno solo rio suavemente, así era Ash, siempre hablando con ese maldito sarcasmo que a veces le hacia perder el control, pero no debía quejarse de ello, después de todo era el único que le recibía en su departamento

El francés observo distraídamente el aspecto de su ex compañero de equipo ¿Por qué hacia aquello? Cada 2 semanas regresaba con el mismo aspecto, ebrio, a veces empapado debido a la lluvia y con aroma a tabaco, el mismo se sorprendía por la forma en la que el rubio conducía su vida diariamente, en cambio con el resto de los días o de la semana, el desaparecía y no quedaba resto de el hasta la próxima, realmente no le importaba la razón por la cual hacia eso y si realmente tenia un lugar donde permanecer, no sabia nada de el, pero tampoco era deber suyo averiguarlo.

- ¿No tienes otro lugar a donde ir? – pregunto con total sarcasmo el francés

- Me sorprende que te interese saberlo… -

- Eso no fue lo que pregunte – cuando se trataban de respuestas Ash desesperaba rápidamente

- Aun no cambias ¿cierto?... no tengo a donde ir, estoy tan ebrio que no recuerdo en donde queda mi departamento -

- Es raro que olvides donde vives y recuerdes donde vive un conocido ¿no lo crees? -

- Vaya que es raro, pero mi mente se controla sola, supongo que tu departamento es lo único que puedo recordar -

Al terminar la oración supuso que ash lo estaba ignorando nuevamente, no lo culpaba de ello, para nada, solo eran conocidos que se apoyaban mutuamente y realmente el hecho de que ash lo dejase quedarse era demasiado pedir.

Se puso de pie y dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el baño en donde puedo observar prendas limpias que le pertenecían, siempre dejaba algo de ropa en el departamento y cada vez que regresaba su ropa siempre se encontraba ahí, limpia y sin arrugas o pelusa ya que quien se encargaba de ello era Ash, el incomparable Ash.

Al salir de la ducha se dirigió hasta la habitación que el francés siempre le otorgaba, igual que ahora, era como si estuviese en su hogar.

Sin duda alguna el lugar era agradable, elegante, impecable, todo perfectamente libre de polvo y con ese característico aroma que pertenecía al chico francés, pero que era agradable al percibir.

Se recostó sobre la suave cama y se sintió avergonzado por lo que hacia, asistir siempre de esa forma, deseaba alguna vez visitar a su ex compañero con un aspecto mas decente, conversar con el como antes e incluso intentar perfeccionar sus técnicas, pero todo había cambiado, el realmente deseaba olvidar y embriagarse era la única forma de hacerlo, además si no fuera por su aspecto seguramente Ash no lo dejaría quedarse por esa noche y no podía explicarse la razón por la cual el chico podía permanecer solitario durante tanto tiempo.

La compañía de alguien siempre es agradable mientras sea la persona indicada y el sabia que su sarcástico amigo (el lo consideraba un amigo) era el indicado.

Sin percatarse de ello quedo completamente dormido mientras alguien le observaba desde fuera, observo unos minutos y cerro la puerta detrás de ello.

Shen era muy persistente y sabia lo que el rubio quería lograr, le parecía increíble la forma en la que el moreno dirigía su vida, pero ese no era asunto suyo, el solo le brindaba un hogar y aunque su presencia no era molesta, sabia que el no debía entrometerse en su camino, Shen debía encontrar su propia forma de vivir al igual que el.

Al día siguiente el viento y la lluvia era tremendamente fuertes, Ash y Shen solo se limitaban a observar desde la ventana, el rubio era fuerte pero cuando se trata de la madre naturaleza, nadie puede controlarla, en cambio Ash no parecía estar preocupado en lo absoluto, si el chico se iba sabia que regresaría y se quedaba nada cambiaria así que no era grave el asunto.

El chico francés tomo asiento en un sofá, cruzo las piernas y tomo un sorbo de aquella taza de porcelana que sostenía en sus manos.

- El clima es espantoso – menciono el rubio desde la ventana

- En esta época del año siempre es así –

- ¿Bromeas? Estamos en pleno verano, esto no es tan normal -

- El clima es igual a las cartas, nunca sabes cual es la siguiente o si siempre será la misma -

- Lindo comentario… no me gusta más que a ti la idea de quedarme, pero creo que tendré que esperar. -

- No le veo ningún inconveniente a ello, después de todo a veces te vas después de medio día ,aun es temprano quizás la lluvia cese –

- Quizás… bien en todo caso ¿Qué hay de desayuno? –

- Quedarte por una noche no es suficiente para ti ¿cierto? –

- Como invitado creo que deberías darme un mejor trato -

- ¿Invitado? Yo no te invite en ningún momento, tu fuiste quien vino por voluntad propia, además no tengo idea de lo que sucederá contigo cuando regrese a Francia… - las palabras del francés quedaron flotando por el aire ya que Shen las podía escuchar como eco dentro de su cabeza, confundido ante el comentario que su "amigo" había hecho se quedo pensativo y miles de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, pero solo logro preguntar lo primero que vino a su mente en ese instante

- ¿Francia? – pregunto perplejo

- Así es, por si no lo recuerdas parte de mi vida esta ahí y no pienso dejarla, el torneo a finalizado así que no pienso quedarme aquí hasta el próximo, en cuanto tenga noticias del próximo torneo regresare al país. Sabes… deberías empezar a buscar a alguien mas que te reciba en su departamento en pleno estado de ebriedad –

- ¿Pero… que sucederá después? – interrogo al borde de la desesperación

- Como te he dicho, parte de mi vida esta en ese país, los torneos no lo son todo para mi, debo encargarme de mis propios asuntos, recuperar parte de la herencia que me corresponde es mi próximo objetivo –

- ¿Herencia? Pensé que eras hijo único –

- Estas en lo correcto, pero los Crimson son ambiciosos y si bajo la guardia seguramente todo lo que esta en juego se escapara de mis manos, no voy a permitir eso, como hijo legitimo debo obtener todas las pertenencias de mi padre. Además conoces a muchas personas, Duo lon, Terry y ese tipo que grita todo el tiempo… mmm… ¿Cómo es su nombre? –

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -

- Solo recuerdo el nombre de las personas interesantes, pero los Crimson somos de buena memoria, su nombre era algo como… ¿inicia con "b"?

- No… -

- Bueno, creo que era con r… -

- Es con "k" –

- Oh! Cierto, cierto… era algo de ¿ken? -

- No, era k… -

- ¡No lo digas! Yo lo se… mmm… ke… -

- No es "e" -

- Ko… -

- No es "o" -

- En ese caso es -

- ¡Por el amor de dios!, se llama Kim -

- Bien, eso estaba a punto de decir, lo ves, con ellos es mas que suficiente –

- No lo es, yo… como decirlo… -

- ¿Por qué no rentas este departamento? en cuento yo me marche, regresaras porque… siempre lo haces… -

Simplemente no podía aceptar aquella idea, no solo se trataba de su departamento sino de él, el aroma, la limpieza y su presencia se desvanecerían en cuanto él se marchara, no era justo, él al fin pensó en Ash como alguien cercano y no volvería a ver al chico en un año, eso era inaceptable, pero… ¿Cómo convencer a Ash Crimson? El chico era alguien que nunca cambiaba de opinión y a quien no se le podía contradecir, estaba seguro de perder algo muy valioso, lo podía evitar si conseguía la ayuda necesaria, haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacerle cambiar de opinión o de lo contrario terminaría tomando clases de Francés, lo cual no pensaba muy enserio, los idiomas no eran lo suyo.

_**Fin del Primer Capítulo **_

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_** Bien, espero haya sido de su agrado y por el momento no tengo mas ideas así que espero no demorar mucho en la continuación. En fin, les deseo un lindo día y una bella tarde, hasta la próxima…


End file.
